Jamsch
Jamsch Jamsch'' is an Uberhero in Patapon 3. He is a Mashu Megapon. He wears a Red Mask shaped like a Mushroom. Jamsch is level 10 when he is unlocked. He inflicts little damage. But he can inflict status effects with ease to make enemies vulnerable to attack. Jamsch is unlocked by getting Oohoroc and Wondabarappa to level 10. Jamsch evolves at level 12 and level 20 Description Don't expect them to fight, but their sonic balls inflict a cacophony of status effects. Equipment Jamsch can use: *Horns and Capes from unlocking. *Twinhorns from level 15. Hero Mode Airborne Threat For Jamsch's Hero Mode Jamsch produces a green cloud of spores that drift around and damage nearby enemies. These spores can inflict many status effects, but most often cause the enemy to sleep and be poisoned, depending on the horn/twinhorn he equips. Spores are affected by the wind direction, so a tailwind will cause them to travel forward. Activated with the attack song (PonPon) Class Skills '''Jamsch's Class Skills' Catnap 1.5 x sleep rate for sonic balls! This skill is upgraded by hitting foes with sonic balls. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Flame On. Flame On 1.5 x burn rate for flaming sonic balls emitted with charge attack! Is unlocked by fully upgrading Catnap. This skill is upgraded by hitting structures with sonic balls. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Poison Panic. Poison Panic Poison rate for sonic balls +20%! Airborne Threat is more deadly! Enemies are poisoned more easily! Is unlocked by fully upgrading Flame On. This skill is upgraded by attacking repeatedly. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Doom Shroom. Doom Shroom When Jamsch finishes a foe, a mushroom grows at that spot, and additional poison spores agonize foes. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Poison Panic. This skill is upgraded by dealing the final hit that defeats enemies. Fully upgrading this skill gives you a welcome bonus of +10% to all status effects. Set Skills Jamsch originally equips three set skills. From level 20 he can equip another set skill, for a total of four set skills. Icky Poison''' ''' Doubles the chance of inflicting poison unlocked at lv.13. Out Cold Foes are put to sleep four times longer than usual! Learned at level 18. Toadstool When an attack hits and kills a foe, 10% chance of a poisonous mushroom sprouting from that spot. Learned at level 25. Peerless Mushroom Uberhero Only. Nullifies all fire and poison, but maximum stamina is reduced to 25%. Learned at level 32. Statistics For more statistics, go to the Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics page. Trivia *On the Patapon 3 website, Jamsch wears shoes, similar to the ones Pingrek and Oohoroc wear. He still only equips capes, however. *When equipped with an Ice horn, Jamsch's charge attack will release a freezing Crawling Sonic attack. *Jamsch's mask at Lv.10 is orange, but it turns red and then dark red as he levels up. *Since many of Jamsch's weapons can poison and put enemies to sleep, he is useful against bosses and Dark Heroes except Slogturtle. *When Kan dies as a Jamsch you will see him drop a Megapon cap. And when he is still shaped like a Mashu, you can see him wear a Megapon cap in battle. Gallery Jamsch AT.png|Jamsch spraying green spores on the enemies. Jamch.jpg|A hero-jamsch can look like this Category:Under Construction Category:Patapon 3 Category:Units Category:Needs Help Category:Megapon Category:Rarepons Category:Yumiyacha-Based Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units